User blog:GFreeman/Scavenger
Mobile and accurate. Low ammo. |unlock = 48 |slot = 2 |price = $698,000 |mag = 30 |type = Fully automatic |reload_time = 2.02 / 2.59 seconds |max_ammo = 90 |rate_of_fire = 900 |damage = 30 |accuracy = 14 |stability = 16 |concealment = 22 |threat = 16 }} The Scavenger assault rifle is a custom primary weapon intended for use by the player crew. Entering service as the smaller brother to the rugged Eagle Heavy, it is a modern selective-fire rifle chambered in the vastly common 5.56x45mm which gives it an astounding ammo pickup rate, though this and its high mobility are both balanced out by a low total ammo count. Overview The Scavenger is a lightweight military assault rifle with a wide selection of mods that boosts its efficiency in many situations. Compared to the Eagle Heavy, the Scavenger is more accurate, more stable, fires faster and is overall vastly more Concealable and reloads almost 1.5x as fast, tactical or empty. It's array of unique mods are also wider, with attachments for many flavors of combat. The Scavenger's main drawback, however, is its low total ammo count. By default it only stocks 3 full magazines counting the one loaded in the weapon. This makes prolonged use difficult and can burn through ammo bags at an alarming rate. This is not helped by its high rate-of-fire (nearly on par with the STRYK 18c), which worsens its already rapid ammo depletion rate. Thankfully, it is also somewhat efficient with ammunition, with 6-8 rounds replenished per pickup. Summary : Pros: * Good base accuracy * High rate of fire * Good base concealment * Extremely high ammo pickup rate * Large mod pool : Cons: * High rate-of-fire burns through ammo quickly * Very low total ammo for an assault rifle **Is woefully inefficient when used with an ammo bag Tips *Due to the Scavenger's inherent efficiency with ammo pickups, having Fully Loaded Aced or the Walk-In Closet perk helps greatly in restoring lost ammunition. One pickup replenishes approximately 10 rounds with Fully Loaded Ace. *As the Scavenger stocks very little ammo, using an ammo bag as a primary means of replenishing ammo is not recommended. Instead one should focus on hoarding pickups dropped by enemies as it is a lot more effective and less time-consuming, though this also leaves one vulnerable so always remember to be careful. *The Scavenger can easily reach Concealment when fitted with the Short Barrel, Diminutive Mag, Ambusher Stock and Predator body with minimal fuss, though one may want to sacrifice some of this advantage by adding Barrel Extensions, as the Damage and Accuracy readouts of a Scavenger PDW are rather sub-par. Available modifications Barrel Barrel Ext Custom Foregrip Gadget Grip Sight Magazine Stock Upper Receiver Trivia *The Scavenger was based on the FN SCAR-L, with the in-game designation being derived from the base weapon's own and its inherent high ammo pickup (or rather appropriately, "scavenging") rate. **The Scavenger with all of its unique Concealment-boosting mods is based on the FN SCAR-L PDW. Gallery SCAR-L.png|The basic Scavenger rifle. SCAR-L-CompFull.png|The Scavenger PDW. SCAR-L-Full.png|The Scavenger modded for maximum combat efficiency. Category:Blog posts